Kookaburra and Tinkor Great Castle Escape
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: This will involve OOC Kook and Tinkor a fed up with defending also hurting other people they go to battle with. they plan on escaping will they do it or fail?
1. Wanting to escape

The 12 Splatalot defenders were contending with an adversary from another kingdom called Terror Blaze, their only ambition in life: Taking over the Splatalot kingdom. Cannons roared, arrows whistled, armour clanked, swords shrieked,catapults snarled it was horrible Splatalot had lost a lot of expert fighters, Terror Burn was triumph so far Suddenly' Knightriss who was at the north battlement of the castle had some of Tinkor's new inventions the defenders grabbed a weapon and got back to the assigned post however, Kookaburra and Tinkor were inside the castle taking refuge, after witnessing a blood bath the battle was shrinking their sanity inch by inch.

"The blood is wearing on Tinky's brain." The inventor sobbed miserably.

"D-Don't worry mate We'll be fine I hope." The Aussie bird trembled in fright.

The crazy defenders embraced each other shivering, wanting this hell of nightmare to finish for eternity, Tinkor suddenly snapped. "TINKY IS SICK OF HURTING IT'S ALL TINKY DOSE!"

"Same here mate I don't like hurting people we have to get out of here my gut is telling me this job is not right for us." Kook sniffled, "We have to go somewhere different."

(Out side the castle)

The sky was starting to turn to a blazing orange colour the leader of the rival castle was determined to get the crown they successfully got to the crown stand.

"Sorry defenders but this place is _mine_ now." The leader chortled manically.

The tables soon turned when Gildar fired a poisonous arrow at the leader the arrow landed into the heart killing him instantly causing everyone who was left to flee in every direction possible.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Ballista bellowed, shaking her fist.

"The mighty Gildar had done it again." The vain Viking boasted, flipping his hair.

"SHUT UP ILLDAR!" Skabb retorted, "WE HAD TO DO MOST OF THE HARD WORK YOU JUST STOOD THERE LOOKING AT YOUR PUNY GIRLY MIRROR WAITING FOR THE LEADER TO GET TO THE CROWN!"

"I second that." Vane yawned.

"You're a jerk Gildar." Ballista seethed,despising Gildar being self centered .

"Leave my cousin alone you excuse for a huntress." The Amazon girl huffed arrogantly.

"Can it you polite doofus." Ballista retaliated.

"STOP ARGUING THIS MINUTE!" Knightriss scolded.

The bickering defenders immediately stopped.

The defenders went inside the castle to celebrate their win Thorne however, grumbled to himself when he got to the grand dinning hall he detected Kook and Tink. "OY! Where have you both been, you should have been outside repelling the Terror Blazer's away!" The alchemist snarled coldly.

"We stayed inside 'cause um...we made sure that the enemy got into the castle they might have found a top secret passage way and got in, we can't leave the inside unguarded ya know someone could have gotten in sneaked up behind ya and stabbed ya to death." Kookaburra explained.

"Hmmm it sounds..." Thorne started.

'_Oh great there's no way Thorne is gonna buy it at all Tinkor and I are dead men.'_ Kookaburra thought to himself.

"Very logical." Thorne said in monotone.

"It dose...I mean yea we only got rid of four we lobed them into the moat." Kookaburra stuttered slightly, hiding a tiny white lie.

"Did they find the same passage or separate?" The British alchemist questioned suspicious.

"Same." the Canadian inventor murmured, "Oh can Kookaburra and I make the tea tonight it's been awhile."

"OK you two I'll let Knightriss know about the passage ways also you guys making the dinner." Thorne grumbled walking to the meeting/prep room.

In the meeting room the knight was sitting down with the rest of her comrades, all having a moment silence respecting all those who were lost during the massive battle. After the silence, Thorne knocked on the door.

"Enter." Madeva hollered.

Thorne plodded into the room, staring at the ground. "Knightriss, Kookaburra told me that four gladiators from Terror Blaze found one of the passage ways into the castle so Tinkor will change where all the passages are just to be safe."

"Skabb rule #2757 it's better to be safe than sorry!" The barbarian screamed.

"Also our wacky friends will make diner for us all." Thorne added.

"OK master Thorne." Knightriss said approvingly.

"Hey why can't I rustle up something for dinner?" Gildar asked.

"You can't cook anything at all we end up getting food poisoning every time." Skabb pointed out.

Gildar let out a arrogant huff but didn't bother to argue, knowing that the knight will scold him.

Outside of the castle Tinkor and Kookaburra were working to the bone when relocating all of the passage ways into the castle sweat was raining down their faces like a waterfall, despite the fact the unpredictable duo had infinity amount of energy they began to uncharacteristically feel exhausted.

"Tinkor how meany hidden passage ways are there?" Kook panted.

"Ten we have done five in one hour due to taking things out, filling up the holes furthermore remaking." Tink groaned in agony.

An hour later The inventor and bird finished unfortunately they were covered in bruises, muscles ached too, wincing with every step they took.

"Right we _need_ to have a shower before we make tea non of the defenders would like whiffing sweat." Kookaburra emphasized 'need' so Tinkor would have to take a shower.

"No!" The Canadian inventor pouted, "Tinky will short circuit."

"Oh er have a bath and stick you robotic arm out." Kook suggested.

"Fine." Tink growled.

After Tink and Kook got cleaned up they put their pajamas on them made dinner.

"Dinner is served." The bird said in a miserable tone, sitting down when he gave the defenders spaghetti and meat balls.

"What's wrong with you and Tinkor? You boys are normally joyful full of energy." Knightriss had concern in her voice.

"It nothing we're OK." Tinkor fibbed.

Skabb rubbed Tink's back, worried.

"Don't worry buddy." Skabb said softly.

When every defender finished their dinner they went to bed, they needed an early night.

Kookaburra and Tinkor were in the Bird's bedroom sitting on the bed which was more of a bird nest.

"Tinkor, mate we need to find away to get out of this wretched place so we can start a new leaf the downside: this will have a negative impact on our friendships with the others...On top of that we need to know an exact time and date when we are gonna leave." Kookaburra elucidated.

The inventor nodded his head.

"Tinkor before you go back to your bedroom to sleep plan something out ASAP!" The bird commanded.

Tinkor got up from the bed, heading towards the red corridor.

This was just the beginning of: Kookaburra And Tinkor's Great Castle Escape.

Will they get out of the castle alive or thrown in the dungeon for the rest of their lives?


	2. seeing the queen and a song

Through out most of the night the inventor had been up, planning away for him and the Aussie bird to escape Tinkor fell asleep at 2:30 AM sharp at his work desk it was 10:30 when Tinkor got up.

"ZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ-Huh?"Tinkor sat up only to find that his vision was blocked by the plans he made from last night. Tinkor got dressed into his defending attire then left his room suddenly, Kookaburra dashed up to his best mate.

"Tinkor, mate did yer start the plans for our you know what?" The bird asked.

"Nearly done." The inventor whispered.

Without waring yet unexpectedly one of the guards tapped the crazy duo on the shoulders giving them a fright.

"AGH!" Kook shrieked.

"AH!" Tink squeaked.

"THE BOTH OF YOU TO THE QUEEENS OFFICE NOW!" The guard named John scolded, prodding Kook and Tink with his spear as they walked to the queens office

"OUCH THAT'S SHARP!" Kookaburra howled.

"OW!" Tinkor sobbed.

Everyone else was at the queen's HQ, waiting on the wacky ones thee atmosphere was mute until Crocness shattered it.

"It's not like Kookaburra and Tinkor to be late in fact they have never been late not even once, non of you guys think that they've had to do something?"

Before anyone could reply to the swamp woman question, they heard weeping.

"GILDAR! THAT GUARD HAS BEEN STABBING TINKOR AND I WITH HIS SPEAR!" Kookaburra tattled pointing an accusing finger at the harsh guard.

"WE HAD JUST FINISHED SORTING OUT TINKY'S BLUEPRINTS SKABB!" Tink fibbed.

The vain Viking snatched John's weapon, prodding the guard furiously. "OUCH OK, OK I'M SORRY NEXT TIME I'LL ASK WHAT'S KEEPING THEM HELD UP!" John growled.

The ruckus caused the queen to open the door. "What in the name of Splatville is going on here?" Queen Sidney Help asked crossly.

Queen Sidney was a 14 year old, slightly tanned, blond curly hair ,green eyes tall and a bit big she was wearing the crown of Splatalot with the silky red cape black trousers and a blue shirt

"John was stabbing Tink and I with his spear just because he _thought_ we were being tardy _however_, we both _had to_ organize some blueprints for future Splatalot plans." Kook explained emphasizing some words.

Sidney was fuming "Guards seize him lock him up!"

"Awww c'mon this ain't fair." John protested as he was hauled away.

"Right now that's out of the way I have some news." The queen said.

"What your gratefulness?" The defenders asked, whilst the male defenders bowed and the female defenders curtsied.

Queen Sidney let the defenders into her throne room, Kookaburra and Tink stumbled in to the royal room. The floor was a velvet colour in the middle was a long red carpet, diamond chandlers hung above the ceiling like icicles, the throne was made of pure gold with sapphires and rubies, with a crimson cushioning, the walls were red with yellow stripes with pictures of past royals finally there was a table that was used for tactics.

"Right I want to talk to you all about the battle." Help coughed, clearing her throat.

Tink and Kook froze.

"Your fearfulness during the battle against Terror Blaze Kook and Tink stayed inside the castle just to make sure no one got in to assassinate you, also Kookaburra told me three got in however Tink and Kookaburra got rid of them they tossed the dead bodies into the moat." Thorne explained.

"Four attackers from Terror Blaze." Tink corrected.

"Yea we thought to ourselves 'What if those Terror Blaze raiders got into the castle without the others knowing?'" Kookaburra muttered.

"We have relocated every classified passage into the castle here is the map." Tink yawned, handing the map over to the Queen.

"Cheers I'll get you all back so I can show you...Dismissed!" Sidney bellowed.

10 of the 12 defender departed from the room The bird and inventor didn't move.

"Um your fearlessness can Tink go with me to the diamond empire?" Kookaburra asked.

"Why?" Sidney questioned.

"We want to visit King Mark." Tink said.

"Let me phone him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you both." Help chuckled, picking up the phone.

"Hello Mark Wait, Kookaburra and Terry Tinkor Jr would like to see you, yea, OK, Bye." Sidney hung up.

"Well?" The inventor asked.

"You can both see him tomorrow." Help replied.

"OK." The crazy duo cheered then left.

The wacky ones when up to the highest castle battlement to get some fresh air.

"Tink, I wanna sing a song made up on the spot you can sing too if ya want" Kookaburra yawned .

"Sure." Tink sighed, "A sad one should do."

"OK mate let's sing sadly." Kookaburra muttered due to the guilt gnashing away at his chest Tink felt the same.

Kook# Is defending a cause to feel glad? Building life with judgment along with pain.

Tinkor# I don't know but inside peoples eye I see in the Innocent zone.

Tink and Kookaburra# Sadly every thing that we had and know they've been tossed away and this feels like this castle ain't our true home.

Tinkor# Our lives are not as they seem, should we take an option for freedom throwing our defending life down the drain?

Kookaburra# All the pain along with the suffering we've seen the gore is wearing on our brains. Taking away our sanity furthermore questioning our reality.

Tink and kook# We don't wanna stay here we live in utter fear. We wanna start a new yes we do. We wanna be free yea you along with me. Our true calling is calling us somewhere, out there this opportunity will be rare.

Tinkor# My life has been all about inventing that's all I do I can do other things like teaching, fixing and opera singing too. I feel that I am hurting the human race I am a cyborg who feels out of place.

Kook# I love flying, telling jokes also doin' pranks. I should try stand up comedy however Knightriss says you have no chance we both wish we were more is there another open door for us to go through.

Tink and kook# We don't wanna stay here we live in utter fear. We wanna start a new yes we do. We wanna be free yea you along with me. Our true calling is calling us somewhere, out there this opportunity will be rare.

Kookaburra# This will be a hard choice ya know leaving our friends who are also family this is a huge calamity with Gildar as my older brother. And Skabb is your older brother.

Tinkor# I couldn't ask for another.

Tink and kook# But we don't wanna stay here we live in utter fear. We wanna start a new yes we do. We wanna be free yea you along with me. Our true calling is calling us somewhere, out there this opportunity will...be...rare.


	3. planned out

The next morning kookaburra had an idea at breakfast '_Eureka...We can flee to the diamond kingdom, no defender can bother us there, I'd best tell Tink about this.'_

After breakfast Kookaburra told Tinkor to meet him at the castle dungeon about where they should go to, Tink liked the sound of the idea making him jump up and down energetically.

"So if we live in the diamond empire we can do anything we please...Well as long as it's appropriate furthermore the best thing is that we don't have to do any work the butler dose it." Kook explained.

"Tink likes the sound of it we can then do other thing we wanted to do right?" The inventor asked.

"Yep then we can live life in harmony." Kookaburra giggled.

"Oh however, what about...What about the others, they are our mates as well as...family." Tink sniffled.

"Mate, we need to leave here there is too much for us every so often we kill others that's wrong you were designed to do good not evil, I was born for entertainment ya know." The bird elucidated, trying to stay calm, truthfully knowing that this will be the most difficult decision.

"C-C-Can we leave now Tinky needs to add to the caste escape plan." Tinkor gulped, studying his mechanical arm, questioning himself what he was truly designed for .

The unpredictable duo departed at a snails pace from the dungeon when they got to the entrance Skabb and Gildar were there looking at them sternly.

"All right we heard that you are going to see King Mark Homerun..." The barbarian started but was cut off.

"But Skaaaaab!" Tink whined.

"But Gillllldar!" Kookaburra moaned.

"We want to go by ourselves we'll behave we promise we won't cause bother nor chaos nor anythin' pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase can we go by ourselves please Skabb, please Gildar." Kookaburra and Tink pleaded sounding like 5 year old's.

"No you act like five year old children." Gildar said firmly.

"I'm twenty three years old, Kookaburra is twenty four." Tink scowled, "We are adults capable of living our own lives as we see fit thus we don't need to be getting watched over all the time!"

"Terry Tinkor Jr you'd better fix that attitude of yours or else!" Skabb chided.

The inventor rolld his emrald green eyes.

"Gildar plaese can we, you never give us a chance." Kookaburra pointed out.

"All right fine but you both only get one chance blow it and we will be supervising you on visits." Skabb warned, handing Kookaburra and Tink's suitcases over.

"We're not going until after dinner." Kookaburra pointed out.

"We were helping, it's time consuming it will save you precious minutes." Gildar arrogantly huffed.

_'Gildar points out the obvious also boasts a lot' _Skabb thought.

As the bird and inventor plodded away from the dungeon, leaving their suitcases, Tink muttered something under his breath; "One chance ptttthhh it's not our fault we just like to let our inner child free it never hurt anyone...dose it?"

Kookaburra and Tink went into the birds bedroom once more sat on the floor, after the inventor obtained his plans.

"So Tink firstly, we make sure every defender is fast asleep. Secondly, we'll use your auto package ray the thousand for our things furthermore we can travel lightly. Thirdly we sneak out of the castle without getting detected (Setting off the alarm) If any defender comes down stairs we hide and try not to make a sound. Then, when we get out side we've gotta stay within the shadows like Shaiden there are search lights near the passage ways, at the castle entrance, the rear and the court yard...Also some lasers will be randomly scattered. So you need to make your way to the power room in the dungeon but, you'll have to use the out side entrance which is at the rear, due to the one in the castle is locked. Make sure no defender spots you if they look out of their bedroom window or an animal if an animal sees you do some actions to confuse them finally we get out ASAP! Go to the train station to our goal: The diamond empire." Kookaburra elucidated.

Tinkor nodded letting out a yawn.

"Sleepy mate?" Kookaburra asked in a joke full manner.

"Tinky not sleepy." Tink said quickly, "Tinky was thinkin' about burning our transgressions away."

"I don't know who sighed us up for this." Kookaburra said in a disconsolate tone.

The guilt along with the murdering was still devouring their sanity, it was getting worse the devils favorite demon had worked it's way into the deepest part of the crazy duo's mind like a cures that would plague for eternity. Kookaburra and Tink wanted their shackles shattered so the blameworthiness would stop thrashing around in their gut.

Little did they know that a certain grouchy alchemist who they often quarrelled with was listing in, absorbing every inch of detail,_ 'So they wanna leave the castle and not come back huh? I know I don't like them much but they're traitors to the castle not to mention family they ain't gettin' out of this castle...No, not on my watch...I'll make sure they get thorns in their sides. Mark my words little man and bird brain.' _Thorne's thought was highly chastisement.

Thorne glanced at the door handle it was lowered, so the alchemist darted away, needing to tell Knightriss about the uncontrollable defenders plan to escape.

Kookaburra left his room closing the door behind him quietly, so Tinkor could have a small nap in Kookaburra's bird nest.

'_Tink might turn into a bird if he sleeps in my birds nest for_ hours' The Aussie bird joked. When Kook was almost heading down stairs he paused...He had this nagging fear some defender is spying on him.


	4. Busted

"Oh Tinky fell asleep." Tinkor murmured in his 3rd person manner.

The inventor face palmed then began to chat to himself, "Agh, Tinky not a bird, Tinky is a um...inventor...I think..."

Tink looked at his robotic arm, cringing he still had no clue about who he is nor what purpose he has, when his true calling will collect him, where he will go from his mysterious past also why he is here.

Tinkor walked up to the door then closed it when he left before he could leave the green defenders hall way a hand clasped on to Tink's robotic shoulder, Tinkor cautiously turned around...There stood Thorne with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, the inventor gasped in pure horror with a mixture of being baffled, stumbling backwards.

"Th-Thorne, W-W-What?" Tink was baffled.

"I've heard your wonderful conversation with lettuce head you had, very interesting I must say(!)" The alchemist commented sarcastically, putting his gloved had back on Tink's computerized shoulder.

"You Mohawk boy, no defender will believe you!" Tinkor seethed, glaring at his worst enemy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME PUNY MAN WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING?" Thorne fulminated.

Tinkor decided to sing a small song out on the castle battlements Thorne followed, deciding the same thing.

Thorne# I cannot believe this, everything that we have done for you and you've done for us an appropriate punishment is a massive must.

Tinkor# I don't wanna be here any more this wretched thinking is all I do I can't stand it much longer all of this murderous killing makes my heart turn futhermore feel icy blue.

Thorne# You Terry Tinkor you're a traitor you have food, shelter also water. You are throwing all of this in the faces of the others behind their backs, well we'll see how long this will last. You live here under Sidney and Knightriss' rule you green eyed fool.

Tinkor# I question my self day in day out yet nothing no answer I find the question with whom I am sits in my mind. You don't now what it's like to be Kookaburra nor me, you have something against us that I can highly guarantee.

Thorne# Just you wait until I tell Knightriss she'll decide your unfortunate fate, You don't know what your getting into I know for a fact that this is true y-e-e-e-es true.

Tinkor# I can't even remember my own past, I can't remember who I used to be, what about my friends of old? I can't remember my destiny, what I've become I have no idea. I'm I really in evil mania?

Thorne# You Terry Tinkor you're a traitor you have food, shelter also water. You are throwing all of this in the faces of the others behind their backs, well we'll see how long this will last. You live here under Sidney and Knightriss' rule you green eyed fool.

Tinkor# I question my self day in day out yet nothing no answer I find the question with whom I am sits in my mind. You don't now what it's like to be Kookaburra nor me, you have something against us that I can highly guarantee.

Thorne# Without you the weapons won't work the attackers will get in, you want to betray your little kin?

Tinkor# when I'll leave I'll forget your name you hide your feelings though shame you don't deserve this 'career' you possess you cold cruel and mean just like the rest. All of the defenders help with success, every battle turns into a violent game of chess.

Thorne# You live here under Sidney and Knightriss' rule you green eyed fool.

Tinkor# You don't now what it's like to be Kookaburra nor me, you have something against us that I can...highly...guarantee.

"I'm gonna tell on you both then we'll see who has the last laugh...oh wait that would be me I'll have the last laugh!" Thorne smirked, getting his mace out.

Tinkor put his fists up.

"Hahaha using your fists that's not gonna get you anywhere if you get attacked unexpectedly." The alchemist mocked.

"Tinky is a...well somethin' don't underestimate me...I am stronger than I look as well as smart." The inventor retaliated.

Thorne looked at Tinkor with a 'traitor' look.

Suddenly, Tink lowered his fists then walked backwards, looking down there was moat water. Tink turned back round to face Throne.

"Hit me..." Tink whispered.

Thorne grinned he raised his mulching mace only to drop it, he was unsure if this was a trap.

"What?" Thorne asked bamboozled, knowing Tink would normally fight back.

"Just do it, what are you afraid?" Tink questioned.

"N-No of course not!" Thorne growled picking his mace up once more.


End file.
